


Cover Art for Names for the Galaxy by evadne

by Dorchester



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorchester/pseuds/Dorchester
Summary: Because evadne is an amazing author and the story is brilliant.





	Cover Art for Names for the Galaxy by evadne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evadne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evadne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Names for the Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578009) by [evadne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evadne/pseuds/evadne). 



> Give your love to this masterpiece. Go read and leave kudos and comments, pretty please!


End file.
